A New Member
by ehtirtsfufdretsrd
Summary: My First Fanfiction! Constructive criticism is appreciated. One day, Ahsoka introduces the crew to a new member. Instantly, Sabine develops a crush, but will an enemy separate them? How will Ezra and the rest of the crew react? The summary sucks but I swear the story is better. Completed: 4/2/2015
1. The New Member

So, this is my first EVER fanfiction story. It will only be a test, and will not turn into a story unless people like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks! Disclaimer? Do your thing.

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Star Wars Rebels. Only our OC Anthony. On to the story!**

Kanan's POV:

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Steal some supplies, deal with some bucketheads, and get our credits from Ful- er, Ahsoka Tano. But, of course, nothing goes our way. As we went in, I saw an immediate problem.

Anthony POV:

I ran into the base to grab my loot for weapons against the empire. Did I hear about the Lothal rebels and the chance they might show up? Yeah, but of course I went against it. Fulcrum told me what to do, so as I ran in with my two stealth-blasters (**They look like Hera's but with a suppressor, and a dial on the side. Loadout will be described at a different time.) **and blasted away. The bucketheads couldn't even take one shot. I grinned under my black-red-and blue helmet. Another successful mission. I took out my Light-Knife (**A navy blue two-sided Lightsaber knife.) **and stabbed it into the two large crates and pushed. As I walked out, I saw a man and- wait, is that the rebels? No time. I jumped onto my speeder and sped away.

The Crew's POV:

"Who was that kid?" Kanan said as the crew gathered around the "living" room. "I don't know but I think that guy could be a good recruit." said Hera. Kanan nodded. "Wait, you want to recruit some-stranger to our group? He could be with the empire!" Zeb said, with doubt in his voice. "I agree with Zeb." said Ezra. Chopper beeped. "Well, I guess he could be good." said Sabine. Then, Ahsoka slid down the ladder. "What's wrong Ahsoka?" said Hera. "I want to introduce you guys to someone." Then, there he was.

Anthony's POV:

Ahsoka wanted me to meet some people, so I came with her to a ship. "You will be surprised when you meet who they are." I shrugged, and said "Okay, fine." She brought me onto a ladder, her sliding down first. I heard my cue, so I jumped down with her and- oh boy. The rebels. Their mouths were wide open. "Hi, I uh think we met on that mission yesterday?" The man, Kanan I think, said to Ahsoka "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? He stole our mission from us!" "Well, I wanted to see how he was, and you saw as well! He is amazing!" "Well, I'll give you that." said Hera and everyone else nodded. "I wanted to see if you guys wanted a new crew member." said Ahsoka. "WHAT?" I shouted. "I wanted to see if you wanted to join the rebels!" shouted Ahsoka. I facepalmed, and said "It's their decision." The crew looked among each other for answers. Kanan and Hera whispered and exchanged glances. "Fine. He can join." said Hera and Kanan at the same time. My heart skipped a beat. I looked up from my facepalm, and saw Sabine gasp. I smirked, then looked at Ahsoka, Kanan and Hera. "You guys sure?" "Yes, we are." said Ahsoka. I smiled, while Kanan said "Welcome to the crew, spectre seven." "Actually, call me Anthony."

**Well, how do you guys like Chapter one? Please review, every little bit counts. Now, Anthony's loadout. He has white, black, and red armor and the Tie-Fighter helmet with a red circle with blue in the middle on the outside on where the ears are located. His weapons, like I said earlier are guns like Hera's painted like his armor, and have a suppressor. The dial on the side changes modes, from a normal shot, to stun, kill, and a "force push" that is like when a force user puts their hand out and shoves someone away. Also, Sabine gasping was a secret for later chapters in her POV. Thanks! -Ant776.**


	2. The Mission

I hope you guys liked Chapter One! I decided against myself and am making this an actual story. Also, Anthony is 16 like Sabine, and has black and red hair. Little mistake. :) Disclaimer?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars Rebels. If we did, we would own Disney! That would be amazing.**

**Sabine's POV:**

Ok, I know Anthony saw me gasp at him, but I cant help it. He is so hot. I know everyone thought me and Ezra would eventually be a thing, but he is immature, and not really my type. Anthony on the other hand wears Mando armor like me, and his hair is basically a replica of mine, just darker. His face, his build, it is just so-so, I don't know. Amazing looking. "So, where is he going to sleep at?" I asked. Anthony nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, all cabins are taken, and I am NOT sleeping in Zeb and Ezra's room." Zeb nodded, and said "I don't need more trouble."

**Anthony's POV:**

Kanan, Hera, and Ahsoka looked at each other, but mainly Kanan and Ahsoka. I guess they were talking in the force. They looked at Sabine, and then Hera. "I guess, unless Hera shares a room with me, you go with Sabine." said Kanan. I shrugged. "How is this going to work out? We are different genders?" I said with Sabine nodding at me. "We can get something to separate the room into two different parts I guess?" said Kanan. **(I know it sounds like I am copying another story, but this story is only made from me daydreaming. Sorry!) **I looked at Sabine, and she looked at me. "You okay with that idea?" "Sure. I have a large curtain in my room, so we can use that." she said. "Okay, I don't really mind." I replied. "Speaking of sleep," said Zeb, "It's 11:00 at night, and we did a big mission today. Can we please go to sleep?"

"Sure" said Kanan. We all headed to our rooms, but when I got into Sabine's room, she sat on her bed and faced me. I scanned the room. "Wow, these are amazing paintings." "Thanks, I worked hard on them" said Sabine with a blush. My eyes widened when I turned from her. She has a crush on me. "Listen, Sabine. I don't care if you see me or anything or if I by accident see you nude. It's only a girl. Not a new planet or a Empire attack." I said with a quick blush. That was embarrassing, but she smiled. "I like you. You don't care what happens. Only what is on the inside, right?" she said. I nodded with a smile. "Well, uh, goodnight" I said after changing into my sleepwear. A pair of baggy sweatpants and no shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw me come in. I smiled at her.

**THE NEXT MORNING IN EVERYONE'S POV:**

After eating breakfast and being briefed on a mission like the one we were on yesterday, we flew to where the mission was- a TIE Fighter factory. "Sabine, Anthony you two go and blow up the assembled TIEs. Zeb, Ezra, we go and distract the bucketheads. Meet at the entrance, and Hera will pick us up in the Phantom." said Kanan. We all nodded and headed off. **(WITH ANTHONY AND SABINE) **We ran down the hall to the main console room. I shoved my light-knife into it and a bright red light went off. "Thats their cue!" I said. We looked out the window and saw the others fighting about 50 bucketheads. Sabine and I ran down the steps to where we had to blow up and set the explosives. I put an EMP bomb into a TIE just to mess with them, and we started to run to the others. I slid to cover where Ezra and Kanan were. "We need help here! Or a distraction to run!" shouted Kanan. I took out my blaster and changed the dial to force push and aimed it at Zeb who was fighting with his Bo-Rifle in the middle of all of them. "ZEB, RUN!" I shouted. He looked at me, and did a long jump to another box for cover. I shot right into the middle of the stormtroopers, and they went flying away into the TIE fighters. Everyone looked at me with surprised looks. I smiled. "What? Never seen a blaster do that before?" I said. Kanan smiled. "Let's get out of here." As we were running, I heard a blaster shot, and Sabine fell to the ground, holding behind her knee. I looked behind her and saw one single buckethead. Agent Kallus. Then, a shot rang out behind me and he fell over, dazed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Zeb smirking. I knelt down behind Sabine, scooped her up in my arms, and ran. We got to the extraction point and saw the Phantom with an open cargo bay. We jumped in and Hera flew away. I took off my helmet, and took off Sabine's.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked her, everyone looking at me and her. "Like hell." Sabine said with a grim smile. "When we get back, I'll look at it." said Hera. After getting back, we went to the med bay and Sabine took her leg armor off. I looked at the back of her knee. "Nothing serious, just a bruise." I told Hera. "You sure?" she asked me. "Yes, I am, but just to be certain, I'll put something there to suppress the pain." After she put her leg armor back on, we went back into our room. As soon as we got in, she hugged me. "Thanks for getting me out of there." she told me. I hugged her back and said, "I don't let my friends die." Then the craziest thing happened. She kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, and said, "Thanks. Now, uh, goodnight." Sabine let me go and said as I was settling into my bed, "Yeah, goodnight."

Chapter two is done! How do you guys enjoy it? Like I said before, if ANY of this story sounds like I am plagiarizing other stories I am sorry. I dont mean to, but like I said, this story is just something from my daydreams. Thanks!


	3. Crash Landing

Ok guys, I know this story isn't THAT popular, but I don't care about fame. Only about how good it is. What other people think of it. How hard I work on it. Either way, constructive criticism is appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Star Wars Rebels. Only our OC, and not the other stories that gave Ant inspiration to make this story.**

**Anthony's POV:**

I woke up knowing something was wrong instantly. I looked at Sabine's bed and she was gone. Then, _**BOOM.**_ The ship shook, and I instantly knew what was happening. I put on my armor and ran to the cockpit, and saw the rest of the crew. "What is happening?" I shouted. "The engine was shot overnight so we have to crash land on…" said Hera. "On where?" I shouted. "A planet that looks to be uninhabited." Hera replied. I looked out the window of the cockpit and saw a planet that looked nothing more than a large area of land, and surrounded by water. "Strap in!" shouted Kanan. I looked and saw that the seats were taken. "I'll be okay! You guys stay safe!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. I pulled out my blaster with force-push ready to fire, and pressed a button on my helmet. I pressed a button on the console. "THATS THE AIRLOCK!" shouted Ezra, Hera, and Kanan. "I know." I said calmly. "You guys will be okay with oxygen while I get out. Shut it as soon as I fly out." They looked at me with expressions that read _YOUR CRAZY! _but I didn't care.

I started walking out the door but Sabine grabbed my arm. I looked back, and she said "Promise me you won't die." Everyone nodded. I said "Yes. I will meet up with you guys on the planet." I pulled out my second blaster and set that one too force push once again, and slid down the ladder. I jumped out of the airlock, my air tank in my helmet keeping me alive. Then, I flew to the front of the ship, and shot both of my guns at it. The Ghost slowed down a little bit, so I kept on firing until it was nearly in the atmosphere. Then, I got stuck in the atmosphere and I was pulled at an incredible force toward the ground. I pulled out my com and said into the microphone, "Stay alive guys. I have hope." The com sailed out of my hand into the ground, and I closed my eyes. I felt an unimaginable pain, and I blacked out.

**THE CREW'S POV AFTER HEARING ANTHONY'S MESSAGE AND CRASH LANDING:**

The ship was not damaged that bad because of the force pushes Anthony fired. They had plenty of supplies to survive for a while and to fix the engine, but the ship wasn't what was on everyone's mind. Everyone was crying because they saw Anthony hit the ground and a large amount of dust and dirt come around him, and because of the message he said before hitting the ground. Everyone got out and searched for him, even the slightly damaged Chopper. Later, they found his body in not that bad shape. Anthony had been knocked out, and his helmet was busted through the front, so his face was out and looking upward. Everyone got him on to the ship and into the med bay, where they took his helmet off. Sabine cried into his face and looked at Kanan, as well did everyone else. "Please, can't you heal him or something through the force?" she said, but right as the words left her mouth, Anthony sat up coughing, and his injuries healed.

**ANTHONY'S POV:**

I saw a light. I reached out, and saw the person's face. Sabine. I touched it, then everything went black again. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around and saw the rest of the crew looking at me. I looked at Sabine. She looked at me and ran toward me, hugged me, and kissed me on the lips. I hugged her back and kissed her back quickly. She cried into my arm, saying "I thought I lost you. We thought we lost you." I rubbed her back, and said "It is okay. I'm still here. I'm still alive." Sabine let go of me, and everyone else hugged me. I hugged them back, and after they let go, I felt a headache and saw one picture in my head. I moaned, and put my hand on my head. Everyone looked at me with confused expressions. "What's wrong?" said Kanan. I looked up and with fear in my voice said, "The Inquisitor is back."

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN. Cliffhanger. How does Anthony know the Inquisitor? What about him and Sabine? Are they a couple now? I will only be updating this story on the weekend, or if I have time during the week, I will then. Likes, favorites, and reviews are appreciated! Ant776 signing off.


	4. The Past Holds Secrets

**Hey guys**, **I'm back and after reading your reviews, I will try to slow down the Sabine &amp; Anthony thing until later chapters. Also, Kohai and my other reviewers, I tried my best but this is only from my daydreams and even if it sounds like it is other stories combined and that they shouldn't be crying over him "dying" in my head it made sense since even though I didn't write it, the Anthony mission in chapter 1 takes place **_**a month **_**before the crash landing, and the force push blasters were a secret for this chapter, and the Inquisitor takes an important role in the story's later chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Or the stories it sounds like we are copying. After all, this is only my first fanfiction based **_**OFF OF MY DAYDREAMS!**_

Everyone's POV After Anthony's feeling in the last chapter:

"WHAT? How is he still alive? He died in the explosion of the Star Destroyer!" shouted Kanan, furious that his enemy was still alive. "More importantly," said Ezra, "How do you have a feeling? Only force-sensitive people can get feeling that in-depth!" Kanan nodded. Anthony shook his head. He pulled out his two blasters and the Light-Knife. He then took the dial off of the blaster and put it onto the bottom of the light-knife, and turned it.** A white blade came out of the top.**

Everyone was speechless. Then,** Anthony put his hand out and his blasters levitated. **"Your-your-" stuttered Sabine. "A jedi. More or less a padawan actually." he finished. "I found the blasters in the crate I stole from you guys in the crate the first time we met, and I found the lightsaber in the black market, and found a old jedi who made it into the white one we see today." "Then what was the light-knife?" said Ezra. "Only a knife." replied Anthony taking a blue painted two-sided knife out of the back of the lightsaber. "How about the color? I've never even seen one like that." said Kanan. "I found an old jedi- Obi Wan Kenobi I think his name was. He had a cyber-crystal that was one in a million. He gave it to me, saying soon I will use it to destroy the evil that is ahead of us. I guess now it is the Empire." said Anthony. "Now, how about the Inquisitor? How do you know him?" said Ezra. Anthony took a deep breath. "Get comfortable, this is a long story."

_**FLASHBACK: 6 YEARS EARLIER, ANTHONY IS 10:**_

As I woke up in a blinding white room, my eyes adjusted to the room and I saw three people in shackles and knocked out. I walked over to the woman who appeared to be a togruta, and the other two were faces I was extremely surprised to see. Mom and dad. They were taken from me months before this arrested for treason, or in my mind-selling fruits. I barely even survived. I was 50 pounds, had some muscle, and was injured many times from falling and getting grazed by bullets. Luckily, I was fast and agile, so that kept me alive.

I heard a door sliding open and when I looked over, I saw a Pau'an who was ghost white. He looked at me with a smirk. "Join me-or else. I know your force sensitive, one of many few survivors." I shook my head. "I will never join you, especially after you took them and almost killed me!" I rolled my shirt up and showed him the scar from when he grazed me with his lightsaber. "Ah, yes that… mistake. Even though you won't join us when we torture you physically, how about something… deeper." The Inquisitor took out his lightsaber and ignited it on both sides. He walked between mom and dad and pushed the lightsaber forward.

I closed my eyes and started to scream. I heard two thuds, and a third one later. I opened my eyes and saw the togruta holding her hand out to me. "I heard from the guy that you're special. I like that. Wanna get out of here?" she asked. I slowly nodded and took her hand, then started to black out. "Oh boy, Inquisitor took a lot out of you. We better-" was all I heard before drifting off to a darkness because of what happened so far to them. I was having a nightmare about mom and dad and my eyes open watching them dieing. Being helpless. The event replayed over and over and over in my head before- "Kid, kid. KID! Wake up. Your safe." I opened my eyes and saw the togruta again. I looked around and saw a man with her, and that we were on a ship. "What happened?" I asked. "We got you out of there-barely." "Thank you both." I said to them. "Hey kid, do you hate the Empire?" the togruta asked me. I nodded. "How about you join my crew- a rebellion of some sort." My eyes widened. "YES, I would love to after what happened to mom and dad! I would make them pay, and protect everyone who suffered or is in trouble with the Empire, I don't care! I just would help!" The man and togruta looked at me. "You're in. I'm Ahsoka Tano, and this is Senator Organa. Welcome to the rebellion."

_**END FLASHBACK, RETURNING TO SWR IN ANTHONY'S POV:**_

The crew was wide-mouthed from my story. I understood why. It was amazing that I was still alive today, and how lucky I was to meet Ahsoka and join the beginning of the rebellion. "Wow. Just, I mean wow." said Kanan. I lifted my shirt and the crew saw 3 scars on my chest. "The Inquisitor's lightsaber did these. Only grazed me though." "Well, we can find out more about you later. Right now, it is late, so can we go to bed?" complained Zeb. "Pleaseee?" said Ezra. "Ugh, fine." When me and Sabine got back to our cabin, she looked at me with pleading eyes. "So, I uh- guess we're a couple now?" she said with hope. I shook my head. "If the Inquisitor wasn't around, we would. Right now, as a reward for us in the end, we will at least TRY a relationship." Sabine nodded and I could tell she was sad, and my point was proven when she started crying again. I hugged her for comfort and repeated, "It is okay. I still like you. It is okay." she let go and looked at me with red eyes. "Really? You do?" "Yes, I really do. Now goodnight okay?" "Fine. Goodnight." I settled into bed and drifted off into sleep. For the first time in a long time I had a dream. A dream of what is going to happen with my new family. In the end with Sabine. When we finally end the Inquisitor. I smiled, calm that even though something will definitely happen to try and stop us, we will prevail. **We will win. We are the Rebellion. We are the hope for freedom throughout the galaxy.**

**My god this was awesome to write. Especially the flashback. The next chapters will be full of action and fights, instead of backstory and mushy-fluffy stuff. Unless you guys want it to happen. I will update either later in the week or 3 times from Friday-Saturday-Sunday. Also, if you want Vader to be in the story, I will make a second story about when they find out about him and decide he is a major threat. Reviews are appreciated! Ant776 out!**


	5. Rivalries and Enemies

**Hey guys. I will try to make this chapter as long as I can since I haven't posted since the middle of the week. Nonetheless, chapter 3 wasn't really seen by that many people, because I posted it in the middle of the week I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. But I thank everyone for the kind reviews.**

**Anthony's Pov:**

I woke up from a sweet dream, and heard Hera call out "Anthony, get up here, we're having a meeting!" I threw myself up and put on a tank top still wearing my sweatpants from sleep and walked to the cockpit. I sat on the couch next to Ezra, who gave me a glare. I was confused, but then the feeling was shot out of my head when Sabine pulled up a display of a planet.

"What planet is that?" I asked.

"It is the one we were over when we blew up the star destroyer rescuing Kanan. Mustafar." said Hera, and Kanan visibly shivered. I knew why. It was because the planet is where jedi went to die.

"Apparently, the Inquisitor is alive and living there in a Imperial rehab center, but Fulcrum says that he will be out and back into space soon. Our mission is to intercept the Star Destroyer he is on, and gain intel on how he survived." said Kanan.

"You guys will go into the Star Destroyer using the Inquisitor's old TIE and Chopper will hack the intel from the imperial computer systems." said Hera. We all nodded, and left. I got out of the room and put my armor back on in Sabine's room, and as the door slid shut behind me, Ezra pinned me to the wall with a death stare.

"Listen you, I've been here for longer than you have and been on more missions with Sabine than you have. Stay away from her. She is mine." he told me. I shoved him off of me.

"Hey, I don't wanna start anything with you. Sabine and I aren't doing anything romantic. We're just friends, and she treats me the same way as you and everyone else. Just unlike you, she has a SERIOUS crush on me, and I can't help that." I replied to him.

Ezra was red and visibly shaking with anger. He threw a punch at me, and I easily dodged it, and he hit the wall, his fist unballing and the wall dented. Ezra threw another at me, one after the other again and again, but I kept dodging them, until we got into the kitchen where everyone was preparing food before we left. Ezra threw a quick uppercut to my chin, and I was so surprised I fell to the ground, and he kicked me in the head, a cut appearing on my forehead and the blood dripping into my eyes. Sabine and Hera fell next to me and checked my injuries while Kanan held Ezra back. But there was something wrong. His eyes were golden.

"KID! EZRA! STOP USING THE DARK SIDE!" shouted Kanan, who shook Ezra, but the action didn't work. Ezra put his hand out and I started to levitate, and I knew he was choking me. I couldn't breath, and everything went dark.

**Kanan's POV:**

Ezra put his hand out, and Anthony's body went flying into the wall with a big _THUMP _and he slid to the ground, unconscious, I hope. I put my focus back onto Ezra, and sent kind messages through the force, anything to help him resist the dark side. Eventually, his eyes went black to their normal blue, and I let go of him. He looked at me, then at Anthony's body, shaking.

"Did I-" Ezra stuttered.

"No, he still has a pulse. You only knocked him out." said Hera. Sabine walked over to Ezra with Zeb and I, boxing him into a corner.

"KID! Why did you use the dark side!" I shouted. shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" shouted back Ezra.

"I was telling him something, kinda being a jerk, and then everything went black! I was in a void. I saw the empire killing my parents, but I could actually do something! So, I sorta, kinda, used the dark side and attacked them." he said.

"Well, guess what! The people you were attacking were one person. ANTHONY!" shouted Zeb. Sabine just shook her head and helped Hera take him into the med-bay. After they set him onto a bed and bandaged his head and checked his skull for injuries because of the uppercut. Luckily, they found nothing. Soon after, I knew what happened (Remember, we are still in Kanan's POV).

"What happened here isn't Ezra's fault. It is the Inquisitor's. He went into Ezra's mind and played the hallucination of his parent's dieing to lure him into the dark side." I said. Ezra's eyes went wide with surprise. As if on cue, Anthony coughed and sat up.

**Anthony's POV:**

I heard the conversation between everyone and Kanan about Ezra being controlled by the Inquisitor. I understood, and sat up, everyone staring at me. I threw my legs over the bed, and I felt an enormous headache. I still stood up though.

"You okay?" asked Ezra, with concern in his voice. I could tell why.

"Yeah, just a little headache. Nothing too concerning." I replied.

"Can you still go on the mission?" asked Kanan.

"Probably."

"Well, we aren't leaving for a while, so get back to your room and rest for a little bit." said Hera, and I nodded. I stood up and went to Sabine and I's room, sat on the bed with a new helmet like Sabine's on my chest and wondered what to paint on it since my old one was broken from my head going straight through it when I hit the ground. Sabine walked in and sat on my bed next to me.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine I guess, but can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Help me with what to paint on this new helmet. Something cool." Sabine closed her eyes for a minute.

"How about this?" she replied, taking her paint from under her bed.

**LATER**

"Anthony, Sabine, come on! We have to go!" shouted Kanan.

"One second!" I shouted back. I walked into the cargo bay with my new helmet in my hands. It was black with blue around the eyes and red flames all over it. Sabine was proud to, because she helped me make mine. I could tell everyone was impressed.

"Okay, remember the plan?" asked Kanan. We all nodded. The ghost latched onto Star the Destroyer, that surprisingly didn't leave. We walked through the airlock, and the door opened, 15 bucketheads waiting for us. I just fired my two blasters 3 times, and they all fell dead. I took out the knife from my old Light-Knife, that was now a Lightsaber and readied it in one hand with my blaster in the other. Everyone was right behind me and as ready as I was to attack. We walked into the main hall of the Star Destroyer, trying to be as quiet as possible, but that is really hard with a Lasat with us. Then, Agent Kallus walked around the corner with 10 stormtroopers behind him. I heard the stories about him, the conqueror of Lasan. Something was wrong though. Behind him was someone in a dark robe, and Grand Moff Tarkin behind him. The hooded figure took his hood down and revealed the scarred face of none other than the Inquisitor.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger! Sorry if this is too long or too short, or something is wrong with the chapter. I just had to write today because I didn't write since the middle of the week! I will update the story maybe this week or next weekend. Either or. Ant776 signing off!**


	6. Heat in the Cold

**Oh. My. God. 1,400 views! And it is my first fanfiction! Even though we have 12 reviews, I still am so happy! Also, asking again do you want me to make a separate story with Vader as the antagonist, continue this story and the Sabine x Anthony love, OR a completely different Ezra x Sabine story with Anthony in it. Your decisions! This chapter will be a little fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

**Continuing after the Cliffhanger of Last Chapter in 3rd person:**

The Inquisitor was in fact alive, but there was one problem. The entire stormtrooper squad with Kallus, Tarkin, and the Inquisitor were heading past us and into the hallway ahead. Everyone was nervous, Kanan, Ezra and Anthony could feel it. They readied their lightsabers if noticed. Anthony put his hand out, making a barrier in the force making them basically invisible and hoped the force field worked. Agent Kallus walked by and didn't notice anything, neither did The Inquisitor, Tarkin or the rest of the stormtroopers. They walked into the other hallway and the giant door slid shut. Everyone took a deep breath, and understood how he survived instantly.

"Affirmative Spectre 1, ready for pickup." replied Hera. Everyone hustled back on to the Ghost, and Hera set it into hyperdrive instantly. As they flew off, 5 TIE fighters started flying to the ship, and only one got a single shot on the ship, shaking it and the ship flew into hyperspace.

"That isn't good" said Hera.

"What got damaged?" asked Anthony.

"The atmospheric generator and the thermal generator, past repair so we need to replace them and since we are in Hyperspace, we will lose heat faster and faster until there is none left." she replied.

**Anthony's POV:**

We all hustled into the cockpit, and discussed the Inquisitor and the damage.

"This is my theory on how he survived. He was blown into space after the Star Destroyer explosion, and brought onto a ship from there." said Kanan. We all nodded, and noticed the drop in temperature.

"What are we going to do about the temperature?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to all huddle in our cabins because the doors can hold heat inside a room for longer." Hera replied.

"How long until we get out of hyperspace?" asked Ezra.

"About 3 hours." Hera replied again. Everyone groaned.

"Well, back to your cabins." said Kanan. "Keep warm." When me and Sabine got to our rooms, I put my sweatpants on and a heavy hoodie since I didn't have a heavy jacket, but the hoodie did just as well as a jacket. Sabine put on sweatpants, a jacket, and a hat. I looked at my datapad and saw the temperature was -13 degrees and dropping! I took out a large blanket made to trap heat and threw it over us, lying on the floor with a few pillows and bedsheets under us.

I grabbed my datapad and asked Sabine, "Wanna watch something?" she nodded, and I handed her the pad. She scrolled through a list, and tapped the screen projecting a movie on the ceiling. I put the datapad down on the floor so it would still project on the ceiling, and noticed Sabine moved closer and closer to me. I smiled and looked over at her, visibly shivering. I couldn't blame her, I was too. She wrapped her arms around my chest and hugged me.

"Your warm." she said.

"You too." I replied. As soon as the words left my mouth, she snuggled up next to me, and I wrapped my arms around her, lowering the lights and locking the door as the movie started.

**2 ½ HOURS LATER:**

As the movie ended, Sabine was still snuggled up next to me and wasn't shivering, and neither was I. She looked up at me.

"Did you like the movie?" she asked. It was an action/romance.

"Yeah, it was really good." I replied. I looked down at my datapad to see the time.

"Only half an hour until we are out of hyperspace." I said.

"Listen, I know you said no serious relationship until everything is done, but Anthony?"

"Yeah?" Sabine grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss, and I complied and didn't stress up. Our lips met and I closed my eyes. We broke apart and Sabine looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Please? Just a relationship that only we know of and nothing that serious." she said. I shrugged.

"Why the heck not." I said. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed, and heard Hera yell our names.

"Guess it is time already to get out." I said, taking the blanket off of us and we unlocked the door walking to the cockpit, holding hands with Sabine.

**How did you like this chapter? I know I said no more fluff but really, this sparks the main conflict of the story in two parts, one being the Inquisitor's return and the other being this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated! **


	7. Final Farewells

**Hey guys, I am at the end of this story, and I just wanna take a quick vote on what I should do next. Right now, what I have in mind is**

**A M rated FNAF story or a normal FNAF story with Anthony**

**Another Star Wars Rebels story with either no romance, Ezra x Sabine or Anthony x Sabine.**

**Your decisions! P.S character death this chapter. Sorry!**

**3rd Person POV:**

The ship was fixed, and as of the time they were getting ready for a mission to help a jedi that sent them a distress signal from Lothal in major Imperial areas of Capital City. Anthony and Sabine put their helmets on, holding hands. Hera walked in with Kanan and noticed the two. She merely grinned.

"Okay, here is the game plan." said Kanan. "Anthony, Sabine you two go in through the roof and take out any possible enemies. Zeb, Ezra you two come with me and we attack through the front and get the prisoner. Hera will have the _Phantom_ ready for pickup and will leave NO MATTER WHAT when I give the signal." he said. We all nodded and went to the cargo bay for drop off.

Later, everyone jumped out and Anthony jumped onto a Stormtrooper, snapping his neck and making a cushioned landing. Everyone split into their groups and headed off. Anthony and Sabine climbed up the side of the building while Ezra and Kanan used the force to distract the other bucketheads and Zeb fired a shot into the building, making everyone inside aware of an imminent fight. Up stairs, Anthony handed Sabine a suppressed blaster, and they shot everyone in the 3rd floor.

Making their way to the second floor where the prisoner was at the same time as Ezra, Zeb and Kanan, Anthony gave Sabine his second blaster and readied his white lightsaber and his knife in the other hand. Kanan rushed the door at the same time as Anthony and Sabine jumped down from the stairs and took cover. Anthony, Ezra and Kanan glanced over the box they were hiding behind and saw the Inquisitor with his lightsaber up to a man's neck.

"Why, hello Rebel scum." he said with venom coming through his deeper voice. "If you want the Jedi, well there is none." Right as the words left the Inquisitor's mouth, his hand shot out and the stairs slid into the floor going to the 3rd floor and the door from the 1st floor slammed shut. Kanan stood up and ignited his lightsaber.

"Tsk, tsk Jedi. You wouldn't dare attack me." said the Inquisitor.

"Why is that?" asked Kanan.

"Because I can do this." said the Inquisitor, jabbing his lightsaber through the man's heart who promptly fell over, dead. Anthony and Ezra stood up, igniting their lightsabers ready for a fight in the large room. Then, the Inquisitor took notice of Anthony.

"Why, Anthony you have joined them? Why not join the dark side? After all, your parents would-" said the Inquisitor before Anthony interrupted him, his knife flung across the room and the Inquisitor barely dodged it.

"Don't you dare talk about them. We will defeat you. WE WILL!" shouted Anthony, who flung himself across the room toward the Inquisitor who pulled out another lightsaber and ignited it. **(Basically, he is dual wielding his normal spinning lightsaber thingy.) **Anthony's white saber clashed with one of the Inquisitor's while Kanan and Ezra jumped up and attacked the Inquisitor's other lightsaber. Anthony put his hand out and his knife returned to him. The battle kept on going and going until Ezra's arm got grazed by the Inquisitor's lightsaber.

"AHH!" yelled out Ezra in pain, his lightsaber hitting the ground and the blade pulling back into the hilt. He rolled and Zeb caught him and pulled him behind cover. Meanwhile, Anthony and Kanan were fighting off the Inquisitor's 4 blades. Anthony had the Inquisitor's right handed saber and Kanan had the Inquisitor's left handed saber. Anthony put his lightsaber in the handle of the right saber and the blades unignited and the sword fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Kanan was having a little trouble fighting off the other saber and the part of the handle hit him in the leg, and caught Kanan off guard so he flinched and the Inquisitor used this to his advantage and made his saber spin and Kanan's saber bounced back and forth until he fell on to the ground, and the Inquisitor spun around, his lightsaber still spinning and shoved it into Kanan's chest and made it spin, which promptly cut Kanan's torso from his chest. He gasped in pain and fell back. Sabine screamed and Ezra who was now standing was wide-eyed and he ran over to Kanan sliding the last few feet.

The Inquisitor tried to use this moment to his advantage and kill Ezra, but Anthony used his knife and shoved it into the Inquisitor's leg, pulled the knife out, and did the same to his other leg, arms and stomach. The Inquisitor fell down and Anthony pushed him with the force into a wall as hard as he could, and the Inquisitor's head hit with a loud _**CRACK!**_ and he promptly fainted, and was left to die. Anthony kneeled down to Kanan along with Zeb and Sabine. Anthony took his helmet off and so did Sabine. Ezra was the first to start crying, Sabine being the second and Anthony the third. Even Zeb was crying. Sabine flung herself into Anthony's arm and he wrapped his other around Ezra, and brought them into a group hug as Zeb kneeled down and even joined.

"Anthony…" said Kanan with his last few breaths. Anthony went over and kneeled over him. "Take care of Ezra… Sabine… Zeb… Chopper… an- an- and Hera… Spectre One and… Jedi knight." he stuttered. The blood started to become a puddle and Anthony stood up.

"Kanan… We will avenge you." he said. Anthony looked up into the sky. "WE WILL!" he shouted. Everyone stood up and Anthony cradled Kanan's body in his arms, upper and lower half. They walked out and Hera in the Phantom was there. The door opened and Anthony walked to Hera. She looked over with a smile, but saw Kanan. She went wide eyed and fell off her chair. Anthony put Kanan down on a row of chairs and rolled a body bag over him. Hera started crying after putting herself back onto her chair and on the way back to the Ghost cried her heart's content out.

**A WEEK LATER:**

Kanan was having a proper jedi burial. He was put into a coffin and was to be buried outside of the temple where Ezra got his cyber crystal. Ahsoka, various residents from Tarkin Town and everyone else in the rebellion stood around the coffin. Ezra and Anthony were levitating the coffin in the air with the force. Hera and Sabine stood in black dresses and Anthony, Ezra and Zeb were wearing better than normal suits. First, Zeb came up to the coffin and put his hand on it, saying his farewells. Next was Ezra and Ahsoka. Ezra put his head on the coffin and started crying while saying his farewells. Ahsoka looked down and hugged Ezra, pulling him away. Next came Hera and Chopper. Hera cried and put her hand on the coffin while Chopper did the same with his short-droid arm. After they left and Zeb and Ahsoka hugged Hera who cried and cried. Anthony came last, and put 7 things on the coffin. One for everyone in the Lothal-rebellion. Anthony put his old knife, Ezra's old slingshot, Zeb's bo-rifle since he had two, Chopper's taser, Sabine's air brush. Hera's goggles, and finally Kanan's shoulder armor that had been painted with the rebellion insignia on the side.

Anthony put his head down, and finally he put his hand down and the coffin fell into it's hole. He then put his other hand out and Ezra's lightsaber flew to him, and Anthony took his lightsaber out and he ignited both, while everyone watched from behind. He stabbed both into the middle, shoved down, and after the lightsabers came out, Ezra's was white and Anthony's was blue. He then turned around after putting dirt back over the coffin and gave Ezra his lightsaber back. They walked off and back on to the Ghost.

Anthony went on to the top of the ship and saw Sabine sitting on top, her legs pulled to her stomach.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied. Anthony sat down and Sabine leaned on him. "Why is it that… Everyone we love dies eventually?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Anthony looked down with a smile on his face.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, receiving a nod from Sabine. He sighed.

"It is because everyone who we love dies, helped us become what we are today. **A family. A hope. A rebellion." **Sabine looked up into his eyes and smiled. Anthony looked down and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a while like that until Anthony leaned in at the same time as Sabine, and their lips locked. Unlike the other times, this one meant it. In his head, all he could think was _**"One small step for rebels, One giant leap for hope against the empire."**_

_**The**_

_**End.**_

***Sniff* Oh my god. I actually cried while reading over this after done writing it. I know you guys will hate me because the story is so short, but this was the base for all my other Star Wars Rebels stories and (possibly) a FNAF story with Anthony and Sabine as the night guards, or it is a real life story and Anthony is the main character. Anyways, for now, this is Ant776 signing off, one last time for this story.**

_**R.I.P Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume**_


End file.
